Another Salvatore
by maddycullen23
Summary: Laura is Stefan and Damon Salvatore's sister who they thought was dead. But she is undead and a vampire in search of them. Join Laura on her wild adventure. *the only character I came up with is Laura. The rest are from The vampire diaries.*
1. Chapter 1

My name is Laura Salvatore and I am a vampire, in search of my brother Stefan who I had not seen since 1864, the year we turned. I learned that he had returned home to Mystic falls where we grow up. I had seen Damon my other brother once in 1974.

Well, here it goes I am going home to find my brother. I can remember the last time I saw him.

Flash Back 1864

"Laura you have to run, it's not safe" my brother Stefan told me. Then I saw what was going on my father was taken Katherine away, it didn't really bother me but I was shocked that she was a vampire. If I wanted to live I knew that I would have to run.

Tired and worn out I sat down under a tree for a while thinking that I was safe. I then saw a shadow coming down the road; it was Katherine who had found a way of escaping from my father.

I decide that I would not run, there was no way of escaping a vampire, I know that I would die.

"Get away from me, I know what you are, how did you get away from my father and the others," I said to Katherine, she looked at me and laughed.

"Laura you know me by now, I'm smart, I will be seeing you soon" with that she snapped my neck, I would never see my brothers Stefan and Damon again I thought then everything went black.

I woke up a few days later. How was I still alive? Katherine had killed me. "You had vampire blood in your system when you died," someone told me I looked around to see Emily standing next to me, she was Katherine's handmade and a witch.

I then learned that if I wanted to live I would have to feed on Human blood before the day ended and that my brothers had become vampires. "I made this bracelet for you, its so you can go out in the sunlight without burning if you choose to become a Vampire."

I knew that I did not want to; I had to get away from here so I would not be tempted to feed.

I went out into the forest to hide. It's not like anyone would come looking for me, everyone thought I was dead. I could hear someone coming near me; they had a cut on their hand.

The women saw me sitting there. "Is everything OK she asked".

I wasn't listening at this point all I could think about was the blood.

I was too hungry to concentrate. I grabbed her hand and started to lick the blood. Before I knew it I had killed her. I was a vampire know, I had fangs to prove it.

With all that had happened in the past few day's I knew I would have to leave my home and old life behind me. I took off in search of my brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

So here I am in Mystic Falls, I needed to find out where Stefan was living first tho, so I decided that I would enter a place called "The Grill".

As I walked in I saw lots of people talking to each other, some were playing pool and others were eating and drinking. I choose a seat in the middle of the restaurant and picked up a drinks menu.

"How can I help you, my name is Mat and I will be your waiter today". Matt was tall with brown hair, he only looked about 17.

" I will just have a soda please," I told him. The guy called Matt looked at me " I don't think I've seen you before are you new in town" he asked me.

" Yeah I'm trying to find the location of my brother Stefan Salvatore do you know where I could find him".

Matt looked shocked for a moment "Stefan's your brother? We'll he only moved in the boarding house at the edge of town the other day. I expect you will be coming to school then".

Oh, school what would I do about that, I knew I had to go because I only looked like I was 16 years old.

"I'm not sure whether I'm staying yet, just passing through and heard that Stefan was here. I must be on my way now it was nice talking to you."

I paid for my drink grabbed my bag and walked out the grill.

Out of the blue, a young girl came around the corner and bumped into my arm, I looked up in shock.

" I'm so sorry I did not mean that". The girl looked like Katherine.

"Katherine, how are you alive?" I asked.

" I am Elena Gilbert I think you have the wrong person".

How could this girl look so much like Katherine from 1864 I thought to myself.

"Oh, I am sorry you looked like someone I knew."

I walked off to find the boarding house.

When I got there I knocked on the door. Only to find that it was open. Who would leave their front door open?

I pushed open and tried to walk in but couldn't. There must be a human living with Stefan. "Stefan are you home" I called.

A man arrived at the door and I could tell that he was human. "Dose Stefan Salvatore live here," I asked looking at the man

" Yes he does but I know what you are so I won't invite you in". I then saw Stefan standing there with a shocked face, he looked the same as he had in 1864 but so did I.

"Laura how are you even alive I thought you would have passed on by now and how did you become a vampire, no one gave you vampire blood that I knew of," Stefan said.

He turned to the man at the door "Zach invite Laura in she's my long lost sister.".

Zach let me in the house and Stefan got a bottle of whiskey and we went and sat in the lounge. "Do you want some Laura?" Stefan asked me technically I'm too young to drink alcohol but since I'm a vampire it helps curb the cravings. I nodded.

" So Laura we have a lot to catch up on. What have you been up to since the last time we saw each other"

" Not much really just wondering the world, I saw Damon I'm the 70s, he didn't see me tho. He was too busy flirting with a girl. Speaking of girls have you seen the Katherine look alike".

Stefan looked at me "oh you mean Elena, she's sweet and kind nothing like Katherine. I'm sure you will meet her soon. Let me show you to your room".

What had gotten into Stefan recently and how does he already know Elena.

Stefan led me upstairs to a room that had pale pink walls and a bed in it. "I will leave you to settle in but remember you will be coming to school tomorrow." Great, I thought to myself, why did I have to go to school, after all, it was lame and boring. I put my nightdress on and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Laura get up, we have school remember," Stefan told me as he pulled my covers of the bed.

"Ok, Stefan I will get up in a minute".

Once Stefan left the room, I got out of bed and went over to my wardrobe to find something to wear; I choose a pair of skinny jeans and a pink top with love hearts on it. I then grabbed my rucksack and went down to meet Stefan who was taking me to school with him.

"You all ready to go," Stefan asked as he poured me a cup of coffee.

"I'm as ready as I will ever be" I smiled at him as we left the house.

Mystic Falls High School was the school I would be attending and of course, I would not be in the same year as Stefan, I was going to be in the year below. The only trouble was I was not registered yet so Stefan and I went to the main office.

"Hello, how may I help you," the women in the office said as she looked at me for a second and then to Stefan.

"I have just moved in with my uncle and have been offered a place here, my name is Laura Salvatore" the women looked at me again, and shook her head "I'm sorry but there is nothing about you or your previous high school and we do require a report from you form tutor".

Knowing that she was not going to listen to me I toke of my glasses and dropped my gaze to look at her eyes "I'm sure that everything you need is there, have another look" I compelled her. I did not like compelling people but it did sometimes come in handy. "Oh welcome to Mystic Falls High School, here is your time table and your locker keys."

I said goodbye to Stefan and headed off to my first class, which was maths with Mrs. King. I walked into the classroom and sat down at a desk in the middle row. A young boy came up to me "hi, I'm Jeremy, if there is anything you need just ask me" Jeremy was so handsome, I knew that I would like it here.

The morning whizzed by and before I knew it lunchtime came around, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I saw a message from Stefan

Hi, Do you want to grab lunch together? S

As I walked into the lunchroom, Stefan came up to me asked if I wanted to sit with his friends. When I got to the table I noticed the Katherine look-alike was there. Stefan smiled at me and asked me to sit next to him. "This is my younger sister Laura, she moved in with me yesterday." Everyone looked at me puzzled then the girl called Elena said: "Stefan I thought that you did not have any other siblings, Laura it's a pleasure to meet you".

The bell went and I went to my lesson which was History with Mr. Tanner, as I walked into the classroom he called me over, "you must be Laura would you like to introduce yourself to the class"

I knew that I would not get on with this teacher. The boy called Jeremy came up to me after class "don't worry Tanner is a total waste of time no one likes him, I would love to get to know you more maybe we could have dinner tonight at the grill if you wanted to." OMG, he just asked me on a date. "Sure I have to go home after school but I could meet you at 5:00 if you like.

"Sure I would love that". I said goodbye to Jeremy and went to meet Stefan at his locker.

Before we went home we stopped at the cemetery and we bumped Into Elena. "Where you following me" we both shook our heads. "The was all this fog and then I saw a black crow it was all very freaky" Stefan then looked to Elena, " did you cut yourself when you fell"

Elena put her leg up on a rock and sure enough, there was a tiny little wound that was still bleeding, I looked to Stefan who was starting to get black veins under his eyes. "Are you ok?" I heard Elena ask but we were already gone when she looked up again. Did she see Stefan's face? One thing I did know was that her green diary was on the floor, I picked it up and went back home.

"Stefan, Elena left her diary in the cemetery and I think she might want it back, I will come with you if you like"

When we got to Elena's, Stefan was just about to knock on the door when it opened and Elena was standing there. "I was just about to knock, I wanted to say sorry for mine and Laura's disappearance in the cemetery".

"No its ok I get it, blood makes you squeamish," Elena said, she seemed a bit distracted."

"Something like that was you going somewhere," Stefan asked Elena.

"Yes I was going to meet a friend at the grill, would you and Laura like to come, I will just go and get my coat, you don't have to stand out there"

Stefan and I tried to walk in but remembered that we could not enter without an invitation, Elena came back and we left for the grill.

When we arrived I could see a few of the people that were with us a lunch, I thought their names were: Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt.

The boy called Matt come over to us "hi Stefan, I don't think I've had time to introduce myself but I'm Matt" he then reached out and shock Stefan's hand.

Caroline started to quiz Stefan

"So you were born in Mystic falls?"

"Yes and moved when I was still young"

"And your parents"

"My parents passed away"

There was a slight break and Elena looked at Stefan in sympathy. "I'm sorry".

Caroline continued with the questions.

"Do you have any sibling other than Laura?"

"None that I talk to," Stefan said and I could tell that he was thinking about Damon.

Bonnie glanced at Stefan "so if you two a new here then you don't know about the party tomorrow night, Its a back to school thing at the falls"

Stefan looked at Elena "Are you going"

"Of course, she is" Bonnie answered for her.

We sat and talked till 9:00 when Stefan said "we should be getting home now, we have school tomorrow"


End file.
